clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Dopp
Adminship I am interested in becoming an administrator, because, well, all of the administrators are focusing on the new wiki, and I told them to come here and delete the pages, but seemed to resent the fact that they were once on wikia. The word wikia is blocked in th spam filters even! I told them to come here and delete the pages marked for deletion. One week later, it hasn't been done. They only came when I told them to block Abu bakir100. Studying the administrators decisions and justifications over the past ten months, I know what to delete when. I just feel that we need a person to watch the recent changes 24/7, and that I could be that person. Thanks! --Awesome335 10:58, May 7, 2011 (UTC) : We're looking for admins who are interested in helping to build this content, not just keep things as they are. Also, your profile has a lot of notices on it from other members. If you're still interested in being an admin, please let me know more about your thoughts on these things. --Dopp http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb32675/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (help forum | blog) 21:09, May 17, 2011 (UTC) Admin Possibility Hey there, Dopp! This is ShrimpPin. I was thinking about running for Admin sometime soon... I try my best to keep this Wiki in good shape. I always correct punctuation, spelling, and capitalization errors that I see on each page. I think that it is extremely important to keep this Wiki in its best shape since most Club Penguin players are directed to this site and most of the Admins have moved on to the new Wiki. I try my best to edit incorrect pages or pages that have not been updated recently. I am very active on this site, and have read the policy thoroughly. I have over time learned about the formatting on this site and the proper ways to edit pages. Even though I try to keep every page neat and organized, my user page is full of fun activities that will surely attract new users to the Wiki. Thank you so much for reading my letter! Please respond when you feel up to it. Best Regards, ---- ShrimpPin 19:56, May 8, 2011 (UTC) Adminship I do help keep the wiki in good shape. I recognize that I have many notices from users on my talk page. This is because all of those messages are from BULLIES (Abu bakir and Asia editor). I had nothing wrong. I have also marked MANY pages for deletion, despite the fact that many disagreed. All of my edits were in good faith. I am interesting in helping the wiki grow, though my first priority for the moment is undoing spam and vandalism. I think I can handle this power well. I think this because I have seen MANY times what is against the policy and what is not. I have seen many users blocked, and I know what is not right to do. Please consider this request. --Awesome335 21:50, May 17, 2011 (UTC) : It looks like you're having some conflicts with other users. A good place to start might be to clean up your own userpage and talk page, and make it represent you the way you want to be seen. You have the power to do that without being an admin. --Dopp http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb32675/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (help forum | blog) 21:56, May 17, 2011 (UTC) Thanks! Thanks, Dopp! The only other person I believe is ready right now is Bman2007Jazz. We originally planned to run for Admin together, and he is a great user who deletes vandalism and mistakes. Thanks! --' ShrimpPin ' ( Talk ) http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb32675/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (help forum | blog) 12:31, May 21, 2011 (UTC) :Looks good to me. He's an admin now. --Dopp http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb32675/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (help forum | blog) 18:00, May 23, 2011 (UTC) Adminship I am making many new great edits.Can you give me to become an Administor? : Hi there. Please talk to ShrimpPin. I'm listening to his recommendations on who should be admin. --Dopp http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb32675/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (help forum | blog) 16:08, June 1, 2011 (UTC) Awesome335 Hi again, Dopp! Thanks for accepting Bman2007Jazz as an Admin! He will be great, but he is not very active. To help me clean up this Wiki, I request Awesome335. He has previously tried to become an Administrator, and now I really think he is ready. He always reverts Vandalism and is very experienced with the tools on the site. He's very kind and always tries to make this Wikia the best it can be. --' ShrimpPin ' ( Talk ) ' Go Purple Pups! ' 22:48, June 1, 2011 (UTC) : You got it! --Dopp http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb32675/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (help forum | blog) 23:11, June 1, 2011 (UTC) Help? Hi there, Dopp! Sorry to keep nagging you, but I have a new request! I bet you are busy and don't always have time to listen to my numerous messages and change users' statuses. That's why I am hoping to become a Bureaucrat. Since I'm now an Administrator (thank you so much! :) ) and I have the power to delete pages and block users, that's mostly what I have been doing due to numerous spam articles and vandalists ruining the Wikia. Even though I have not been shown in the "Recent Changes" section of the site as usual, I am still very active in keeping the Wiki safe and up-to-date. If I were a Bureaucrat I would be able to recruit extremely active and helpful users to help me with my job instead of nagging you (I feel guilty! I know you're tired of reading these messages.) day after day for this change or I need that. Thank you so much for helping me achieve my goals on this Wiki and staying strong through my (way too often) requests! --' ShrimpPin ' ( Talk ) ' Go Purple Pups! ' 22:48, June 2, 2011 (UTC) : I was thinking the same thing. Bureaucrat you are now. Let me know if you run into any issues and need help. Thanks for maintaining the wiki! --Dopp http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb32675/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (help forum | blog) 22:50, June 2, 2011 (UTC) My Adminship Request Namaste Sir Dopp! I was wondering if I could become a Administrator, even thoughe I am new I have used correct grammar every time, I try to keep this wikia in the best shape it could be, and I am very smart ( I am second smartest in my class.) So, may I be a Administrator, also I NEVER swear, vandalize or spam, I have been on Club Penguin for a long time so when you think this is all ok, please make me a Administrator. John, Cheer For India! 12:09, June 3, 2011 (UTC)John Fitzgerald Kennedy : Hi there, the one you need to talk to is ShrimpPin. Have fun! --Dopp http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb32675/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (help forum | blog) 16:41, June 3, 2011 (UTC) True? Is it true that you have to make a awesome user page, make a signature with colour, links and a picture and make a user with the same name but at the end it says /1 and say in bold text that you want to be a Administrator? Shrimpin says yes. John, Cheer For India! 10:29, June 5, 2011 (UTC) : ShrimpPin is in charge of building the community right now. As long as his requests seem fair, I support them. --Dopp http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb32675/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (help forum | blog) 03:46, June 6, 2011 (UTC) 3 Things Hey Dopp! I have a few questions that I need clarified... On many users' pages including mine, it says that they joined the wiki today. In reality, I joined in February... Is this a problem with Wikia or our wiki? Secondly, all Administrators should have their names in green across the site. I tried editing the CSS to fit this, but nothing worked. Could you make it so all Admins have dark green names? I'm also trying to create a bot to remind all users to vote for the Penguin of the Month... I don't exactly understand how to set one up. :P Thanks! Please respond ASAP! [[User:ShrimpPin|''ShrimpPin]]'' [[User talk:ShrimpPin|'''''Talk to the Shrimp...]] 22:45, June 29, 2011 (UTC) : Hi ShrimpPin! Looks like you're doing great work! The "join date" is a known bug that should be fixed really soon -- sorry about that. I'm not sure how to make administrators have green links. Have you seen that somewhere else? If so, maybe you can go talk to the people who did it and ask them how. And creating a bot to remind people to vote sounds like messaging overload -- are you sure that's a good idea? This is what Community Corner is best for. Or you can personally reach out to people who are active on the wiki and ask them to participate. Good luck! --Dopp http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb32675/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (help forum | blog) 23:38, June 29, 2011 (UTC) Join Date? Hey Dopp! Thanks for replying to my last message. About the join date, most users' are fixed. Mine is still set on June 29, 2011. Please help! [[User:ShrimpPin|''ShrimpPin]]'' [[User talk:ShrimpPin|'''''Talk to the Shrimp...]] 20:27, July 3, 2011 (UTC) Hi ShrimpPin -- we've been told that this might take some time to clear up because it's stored in caches. If it's still there after another week, please poke me again. How's being an admin going? --Dopp http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb32675/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (help forum | blog) 18:17, July 5, 2011 (UTC) hey hey dopp wow this wiki has been smashed up now most admins have left making me the powerful one now some have turned agenst us i may be a good person to be admin im a good editor who rollbacks vandalism and i dislike vanndles so much review this request pleas thanks! in blackest nights in lightest days.. ' '( no vanndle shall escape my sight )' ' behold the power tracotapers might!' 01:02, July 8, 2011 (UTC) Thank you Thanks Dopp, I understand now. :) [[User:ShrimpPin|ShrimpPin]]'' [[User talk:ShrimpPin|'''''Talk to the Shrimp...]] 12:05, July 8, 2011 (UTC)